silenthillfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Harry Mason
Ten artykuł jest o Harrym Masonie z oryginalnego Silent Hill. Jeśli szukasz postaci z Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, patrz Harry Mason (Shattered Memories). Harrold "Harry" Mason jest bohaterem pierwszej części Silent Hill i przybranym ojcem Cheryl, a później Heather. Głos podkładał pod niego Michael G. Charakterystyka Harry Mason był pisarzem, choć także kochającym i oddanym ojcem. Był niezdarny, ale mimo braku w treningu, miłość do córki sprawiła, że znalazł w sobie odwagę, by móc znaleźć Cheryl, która zaginęła w miasteczku Silent Hill. Po utracie żony Jodie, Harry przeżywa krótkie załamanie nerwowe, jednak szybko zbiera się w garść, by całkowicie poświęcić się dla swojej córeczki. Harry jest opisywany przez własną córkę, jako "histeryk". W rzeczywistości, Harry jest tak zaniepokojony o bezpieczeństwo Heather, że daje jej paralizator do samoobrony, ale prawdziwych powodów, dla których tak martwi się o nią widać dopiero w późniejszym życiu dziewczyny. Harry również dał Heather naszyjnik zawierający Aglaophotis na jej urodziny, choć to też później okazuje się być kolejnym aktem ochrony przed Zakonem. Był też bardzo spostrzegawczy i szybko myślał. W nowelizacji gry, okazało się, że Harry miał lęk przed porywaczami, mordercami, pedofilami i tym podobnymi . W związku z tym, trzymał pistolet do samoobrony w schowku samochodowym. Poza tym, napisał książkę zatytułowaną "Maska przestępcy", która była analizą przestępców, którzy niezauważeni w społeczności żyją pod przykrywką zwykłych obywateli. Harry uważał, że gdy pistolety znikną z Ameryki, przestępcy nie znikną, a on nie chciał ryzykować bezpieczeństwa swojej córki. Historia Silent Hill Harry Mason nie był najlepszym pisarzem, dlatego też nie miał z tego powodu dobrych stosunków z innymi. W wieku lat 25, Harry i Jodie znaleźli dziecko na boku drogi. Para zabrała dziecko do domu i nazwała je Cheryl. Jednak 3 lata później, w wieku lat 28, żona Harry'ego zachorowała na śmiertelną chorobę i nagle zmarła. Przez następne 4 lata, Harry wychowywał Cheryl sam. W wieku 32 lat, Harry był nadal w głębokim żalu po śmierci żony. Cheryl miała teraz 7 lat. Harry postanowił wyjechać z córką na spokojne wakacje w kurorcie Silent Hill. Przyjechali do miasta późno w nocy, z powodu problemów z silnikiem. Chociaż Harry jechał w kierunku miasta z Cheryl na przednim siedzeniu, zobaczył młodą kobietę, którą później okazała się Alessa Gillespie, wchodzącą pod jego samochód. Próbował jej nie potrącić, ale stracił kontrolę nad swoim czerwonym Jeepem i spadł ze szlaku na zbocze wzgórza. Później obudził się sam w samochodzie i postanowił odszukać Cheryl, która niespodziewanie zniknęła. W Silent Hill, Harry spotkał wielu ludzi. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Cybil Bennett - oficer policji i razem próbowali odnaleźć jego córkę, jednak Cybil nie rozumiała Harry'ego, gdy ten mówił o fenomenalnych rzeczach, takich jak jego wizje z Innego Świata. Dahlia Gillespie, kapłanka kultu o nazwie "Zakon", często dawała mu wskazówki, potajemnie wykorzystując go. Podczas zwiedzania miasta, Harry często spotykał córkę Dahlii - Alessę, chociaż ona zawsze znikała zanim Harry był w stanie ją zatrzymać. W Alchemilla Hospital, Harry spotkał się z lekarzem o imieniu Michael Kaufmann i młodą pielęgniarką Lisą Garland. Razem rozmawiali o przeszłości Silent Hill i Harry zaoferował zabrać ją ze sobą, ale ona odmówiła, twierdząc, że raczej nie powinna opuszczać szpitala. Harry, Cybil i Dahlia spotkali się w Resort Area, aby stworzyć plan powstrzymania Alessy przed uwolnieniem piekła w mieście. Aby to zrobić, musieli użyć Flaurosu i powstrzymać dziewczynę zanim ukończy "Znak Samaela" w latarni morskiej i Lakeside Amusement Park. Harry dotarł do latarni ale okazało się za późno, więc skierował się do wesołego miasteczka, gdzie musiał skonfrontować się z Cybil, która została zainfekowana przez pasożyta. W zależności od tego czy gracz posiadł butelkę Aglaophotis, mógł ją wyleczyć lub musiał zabić w walce (w kanonicznej wersji fabuły Cybli ginie). Dahlia wyjawiła Harry'emu, że Znak Samaela to nic innego jak Pieczęć Metatrona i miał powstrzymać Bóstwo kultu. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że został oszukany. Harry trafia następnie do Nowhere, gdzie ponownie spotkał się z Lisą. Lisa przekształciła się w Puppet Nurse i Harry pchnął ją o ścianę ze strachu i zamknął ją w pomieszczeniu samą. Córeczka mężczyzny okazała się drugą połową duszy Alessy. Gdy obie połówki zjednoczyły się, Bóstwo przybyło na świat. Michael Kaufmann użył Aglaophotis i na Alessie, z której wyłonił się potwór znany jako Incubus. Demon zabił Dahlię używając błyskawicy. Harry pokonał Bóstwo w ostatecznym pojedynku. Gdy Otherworld rozpadał się w płomieniach po porażce potwora, Lisa pojawiła się na chwilę i wciągnęła Kaufmanna pod ziemię. Alessa dała Harry'emu dziecko, reinkarnację zarówno Cheryl i Alessy, po czym otwiorzyła portal dla niego. Harry wszedł w bramę i znalazł się poza Silent Hill z noworodkiem w ramionach. Bezpiecznie dotarł do autostrady na obrzeżach miasta. Silent Hill 3 Po wydarzeniach z pierwszej gry, Harry wiódł zwyczajne życie w Portland ze swoją córką. Organizacja religijna z Silent Hill, planowała porwać reinkarnację Cheryl/Alessy i zaczęła ją śledzić. Pięć lat po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części gry, Harry zastrzelił w samoobronie członka kultu, który próbował porwać reinkarnację Heather. Harry został uniewinniony w sądzie i przeniósł się do innego miasta, aby żyć incognito. Aby zapewnić swojej przybranej córce bezpieczeństwo, przefarbował jej włosy na blond i nazwał ją Heather. Następnie osiedlili się w Daisy Villa Apartments. Pomimo poczucia zagubienia i sfrustrowania kim tak naprawdę jest Heather, Harry postanowił wychowywać ją. Przyznaję, że miałem zastrzeżenia by wychowywać to dziecko. Mógłbym ją kochać? Jej istnienie było całkowicie niewytłumaczalne. Pomyślałem: "Może być to młoda kobieta, która porwała moją ukochaną córkę." To doprowadziło do smutku, złości ... były czasy, kiedy kładłem ręce wokół jej maleńkiego gardła. Kilka razy nawet rozważałem porzucenie jej. Co za strasznym człowiekiem jestem. Ale postanowiłem wychować ją po wszystkim. Ja po prostu nie mogła się pozwolić jej odejść. Kiedy ... kiedy patrzy na mnie, śmieje się, więc... Nawet teraz, nie mogę zapomnieć o tej dziewczynie. Ale ja cię kocham. Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. To wszystko, proszę cie, abyś uwierzyła.' - pamiętnik Harry'ego' Pewnego dnia, Heather udała się załatwić coś dla swojego ojca w centrum handlowym i zadzwoniła do niego. Harry powiedział jej, żeby wracała do domu. Ostatnie słowa Heather do Harry'ego to "Ja też cię kocham, tato." Oczywiście dziewczyna nie wiedziała, że już więcej się z nim nie spotka. Wracając do domu, Heather odkryła że jej ojciec został brutalnie zamordowany przez Missionary na rozkaz Claudii Wolf. Heather była zszokowana na widok martwego ojca i wpadła w niekontrolowany płacz, zrozpaczona nagłą stratą. Po pokonaniu Missionary, Douglas Cartland pomógł Heather przenieść ciało ojca do jego sypialni i okryć go prześcieradłem z liliami. Heather postanowiła pomścić ojca i zabić Claudię, która czekała na nią w Silent Hill. Przed ich jazdą samochodem do Silent Hill, Douglas dał Heather testament Harry'ego. Szczegóły z testamentu Harry'ego zawierały doświadczenia z pierwszej gry Silent Hill i ostateczne pożegnanie z córką. Wtedy też Heather ostatecznie przypomniała sobie swoją przeszłość. W kaplicy, Heather napotkała replikę sypialni ojca przemierzając jej alternatywną wersję. Brakowało tam ciała Harry'ego, a łóżko był pozbawione przykrycia, lilie były porozrzucane na podłodze, a ślady krwi prowadziły do drzwi. Gdy Heather zanalizowała łóżko, stwierdziła, "Ten pokój wygląda jak pokój taty. To coś więcej niż tylko podobieństwo. Choć tata nie śpi w łóżku". Po pokonaniu nowej manifestacji Bóstwa, Heather jeszcze raz rozpłakała się wspominając swojego tatę. Pod koniec gry, kiedy Douglas nazwał ją imieniem Heather, dziewczyna stwierdziła, że nie ukrywa się już i chce być nazywana "Cheryl", bo tak jej ojciec dał jej pierwotnie na imię. Gra kończy się wizerunkiem Heather stawiającej kwiaty obok grobu Harry'ego. W zakończeniu "UFO" Silent Hill 3, Heather wraca do domu, Harry nie jest martwy, a ona mówi mu o jej przeżyciach. Wściekły Harry likwiduje miasteczko Silent Hill z pomocą kosmitów. Silent Hill 2 Harry pojawia się również w zakończeniu "UFO" z Silent Hill 2. Schodzi ze statku kosmicznego i pyta się Jamesa Sunderlanda o swoją córkę, James z kolei zadaje mu pytanie o swoją żonę. James jest następnie trafiony z pistoletu laserowego przez kosmitę, a następnie zaciągnięty na statek. Silent Hill: Origins Głos Harrego jak i jego żony słychać w radiu, w zakończeniu Good. Znajdują wtedy małą Cheryl. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Zobacz: Harry Mason (Shattered Memories) Komentarz twórcy Kiedy zaczynaliśmy tworzyć tę postać, początkowo otrzymał nazwisko "Humbert Mason" z powodu swojej roli posłusznego, zaślepionego ojca, który odwołuje się do bohatera filmu Stanleya Kubricka "Lolita". Jednak ponieważ jest to rzadkie imię, zostało zmienione przez angielski personel. Prawdą jest, że Harry to był nick osoby, która nazwała postać. Ciekawostki *Chociaż Harrold to pierwsze prawdziwe imie Harry'ego, to nigdy nie jest wypowiedziane w samej grze. Jest to pokazane w Book of Lost Memories, Play Novel Guidebook i oficjalnej stronie japońskiej. Jest to również powiedziane w wersji PAL, w instrukcji obsługi. *Radio Harry'ego i kieszonkowa latarka służą jako szablon do prawie wszystkich przyszłych bohaterów Silent Hill. *Twarz Harry'ego w Silent Hill 3, widoczna przy użyciu przeglądarki modelu, pokazuje mu wyraźnie wiek. (http://alchemillahospital.net/dead-guy-is-james-is-harry/) *W Silent Hill, humorystyczny cytat Harry'ego widać jeśli ktoś zanalizuje budę psa przed przeczytaniem wiadomości na koniec Levin Street. Harry mówi: "To chyba psia buda, choć nie jestem pewien, ponieważ nie widać tu żadnych psów." Jest to zabawne, ponieważ w okolicy grasują dwa psowate Groanery. *Harry Mason jest określony przez Dahlię jako "Pustelnik", numer 9 kart Tarota. Należy zauważyć, że Alessa przechowywała kolekcję kart Tarota, które można odnaleźć w Silent Hill 3, a także w Books of Lost Memories wiele elementów gry jest podzielone na karty tarota. *W zakończeniu UFO w Silent Hill 2: Dreams Restless, dialog Harry'ego jest dokładnie taki sam, jak w pierwszej części gry w takim samym zakończeniu. *Reżyser filmu Silent Hill uważał, że Harry miał kobiecy charakter, co doprowadziło do jego zastąpienia przez kobietę o imieniu Rose Da Silva. *Są znane dwie śmierci Harry'ego. **Pierwsza, w złym zakończeniu Silent Hill, gdzie ginie rozbijając się samochodem. **A druga w Silent Hill 3, gdzie został zabity przez Missionary'ego. en:Harry Mason Kategoria:Postacie w Silent Hill 1 Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Postacie